Leave Me Alone
by lunix
Summary: ...REVISED... Back off. I am not one of your toys or your slut.


He's Mine, So Back Off 

Disclaimer: Don't own AS.

Hope you like the story.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Down in Angura, the first layer of Hell is Michael, Archangel of fire and war and twin brother of Lucifer the Demon Lord and Angel of Darkness.  Michael is dressed in black head to toe. A black sleeveless shirt adorns his chest. Black leather shorts, fishnet hose, and knee high boots covers his legs. A long jacket hangs off his shoulders and flows down near the ground.  Random strips of leather hang here and there. A belt necklace wraps around his neck and a single earring dangles from his ear. Starting at his left cheek and craving its way down his chest is a tattoo of a blue dragon symbolizing strength and pride. What could he be doing here?  Why slicing demons who have been naughty of course.  Such silly demons, they should know better than to try and enter heaven while Michael is in head of the celestial army in charge of guarding heaven from demonic invaders.

Look at that Archangel go, swinging his sword so skillfully, slicing through the air and straight through an unfortunate demon. His smirk is wide. He must be enjoying himself.  His eyes are burning, but burning with what though, passion? Hatred? Anger?  One can only guess?

Ah, He is done. What will he do now? Surely he does not want to go back to heaven where everything is so boring and dull.  He does not want to back but there is someone there, by the name of Raphael, who waits for him to return.  Raphael is the Archangel of wind and virtue and heaven's number one playboy.  Despite his perverted-ness he is Michael's best and only friend and is just like an older brother to the redhead. If it were not for this Raphael, Michael probably would not return to heaven. Heaven is not as great and wonderful as the earthly human thinks. 

"That was an awesome fight. Time to go back and see what Raphael's up to," Michael said out loud particularly to no one in general.

He buckles his sword onto his back. As he spreads his wings and gets ready to take off he notices a small figure in a hooded black cape. He stands still and watches the mysterious figures.  The figure, as if he knows that he is being watched, stopped moving.  Michael continues to watch the form but soon loses interest and decides it is probably just another pathetic demon roaming around.  With that in mind he takes off but he barely flies ten feet into the air when he hits something.  It was rather sticky and gooey.  Michael appears to be trapped in some sticky web. He punches and kicks to try and get free. He desperately tries to reach for his sword to slice through this strange sticky substance.

"What is this stuff?  Damn it, it won't get off me.  Whoever did this is gonna pay." Michael shouts while thinking, I can't believe I didn't see this stuff.  I need to watch where I'm flying next time.

"It's useless to struggle.  I suggest you calm down and stop wasting your energy.  It's for your own benefit."

"Who said that?" Michael questions.

The hooded figure that Michael saw not so long ago popped up and looks up at the trapped angel.  Slowly his hood falls off to reveal the face of a small boy with wild brown hair and a dirty face.  On this face a pair of big sad and nervous eyes shifted anxiously as if something was out to kill him.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing placing this sticky crap here?"

"Shhh. Please be quiet. He might here you and thinks that I am messing up again."

"Don't tell me to be quiet. Who's gonna hear me? Don't just stand there and stare. Answer my questions!"

"You, Michael, archangel of fire and war shall be my gift to him. You by far will be the best gift I've ever given him. If I'm lucky he will let me go and I can return . . . home."

"Gift? I ain't no fucking gift. Let me go or I'll kill you!"

"You are too loud angel. Please calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

"How's a kid like you gonna hurt me"

"You leave me no choice. I rather not have to do this."  
  


The figure takes out a small needle and bottle of strange looking liquid. He dips the needle into the fluid and spread his wings and flies over to Michael.  The fiery angel had begun to struggle again. His struggling was in vain for the boy managed to drive that needle into his neck.  

"What did you do?" was Michael's question before he blacked out into the darkness of oblivion. 

"I'm sorry angel but I must offer you as a gift or else he will punish me."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Deep down in the darkest and last layer of Hell is Sheol, where the most twisted of creatures dwell.  However, there does exist one beautiful creature, Demon Lord Lucifer.  As he sits calmly on his throne he suddenly feels something. He is uncertain of what it is exactly but he knows it is something.  An unwanted image jumps into his head.  Why it is an image of his dear beloved younger twin.  Why would someone as cold as him think about Michael, an angel of heaven? What could he possibly be thinking about?  

Silently he stands up from the throne and we are able to see his full scale.  See the splendor that represents darkness, coldness, and evilness. He is covered head to toe in black like his twin.  There are however, some differences Lucifer is no doubt taller than Michael and instead of a dragon on his face a single dark flame crosses over his left eye. The trench coat he usually wears has been shrugged off and forgotten somewhere. One arm is sleeveless. We can see on that sleeveless arm is a tattoo. Slowly, Lucifer moves across the cold hard floor toward a balcony. Once there he looks out onto the vast kingdom that is his with sharp velvet eyes. Is he looking for something or perhaps someone? After a while he moves away from the balcony. It seems he did not find what he was looking for. 

"Is something bothering you Lucifer?" a silky voice asked.

Lucifer didn't reply. He strides over to his throne and sat himself down. Mad-hatter removes herself from the shadows and takes a deep bow.  This is the genderless fallen angel and satan of pride. She is Lucifer's most loyal follower and most dangerous. This clown was to be a woman but pumped chemicals into her body that results in how she looks now.  This story shall call her "she" for that was what she was meant to be. Strips are what she chooses to where today. Upon her head a strange hat sits. "Mad-hatter" a strange name do you not think? "Belial" is her real name. However, only dark angel Lucifer may call her that.

"Lucifer, one is your obedient servant," slowly Mad-hatter inches her way toward the throne. "Tell one what's wrong so that one may find a way to you master."

Lucifer closes his eyes and says sharply, "Go away.  I do not have time to be bother by the likes of you."

"But Lucifer, how can one go when you are troubled?"

"I am not troubled."

Now in front of Lucifer, Mad-hatter cups his face with her hands. Lucifer's beautiful face, unscarred despite the many battles he has been it.  One hand slides upward to grad a hold of some hair.  My, my, what luscious, silky hair? Then slowly Mad-hatter inches her closer to his with those sexy lips her target.  Aim, shoot, and target missed as Lucifer turns his head and stands up. He calmly walks away. He does not get very far for Mad-hatter swings her arms around his waist, stopping him right where he is. She pulls him closer and presses her body into his back and whispers into his ears with her seductive tone, "Lucifer, one only wants to help you. Tell one what is it that troubles my beloved master? Dear Lucifer let one help. One knows something is bothering you."

Ever so slowly she begins to slide her hands down pass his waist. Lucifer with his own hand stops her from traveling down any farther.  In a voice barely audible, Lucifer speaks, "Belial."

"One is right here."

"Do not ever touch me again," With that he pried her hands from around him and crushes the clown's hands before releasing them. Mad-hatter doesn't bother to flinch from the pain.  This truly was her master. No one can touch him unless he lets them. As he exits the main chamber and goes off to his own private bedchamber Mad-hatter makes a few final observations . . . _He is beautiful and will be mine._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

This is a revised edition. I cleaned it up a bit and changed some phrases. Hopefully it is better. I will try and update the next chapter as fast as I can.  I am really busy and it takes me awhile to do things. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you liked the story.


End file.
